Twisted Fate
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: Spike and Willow have been friends for years. THey know eachothers thoughts but when a new boy comes to the school will their frendship end? MelloXOC mabey MattXOC
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS another storys coming your way ya and its also going to be baced around Mello and my new OC ok so lets get this show on the road! (MUST READ: Anything in italics are her thoughts. 8D)

Disclamer: Dont own death note.

* * *

Her sweeping red dress danced across the marble ball room floor. It was too good to be true. The man she was too scared to talk to. The man she loved with all her heart had asked her to dance. His strong arms were wrapped around her thin waist and all she could do was stair straight into his sparkling eyes. His grip tightened suddenly. The next thing she knew she was only inches away from his face and they had stopped dancing. He slowly started to lean in closer, closer. This had to be the best moment of her

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Her alarm went off. Her lazy eyes sprung open.

"Are you up yet?" Came a voice from downstairs.

"Yes mother yes."

_God why does it always have to end there? MAN I only met him once!_

She wiped away the sleep from her eyes. Strolling lazily to the bathroom all she could think about was his face.

"You look distracted today, is something wrong?" Her mother asked placing a bowl of corn flacks in front of her.

"Hmm, what's that? Nothings wrong."

"Really what's 8+8 then?"

"Hmm, what oh 8+8 right ummm (another long pause) 16."

Her mother glared at her but she didn't notice.

**ON THE TRAIN**

_He looked so handsome… I haven't seen him in class lately maybe he's sick._

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR ASHMORE!" A loud voice bellowed down the carriages.

**AT SCHOOL**

_I wonder if he's here today._

"Spike… Spike…Earth to Spike!" the voice gradually got louder.

"Hmm… oh what's up Willow?"

"Dude your really spaced out today is there something bothering you?" Willow asked

"Well I had another dream."

"WHAT REALLY! What are the answers to the next math test then? Ya and can I also copy your homework?"

"Not about the math test and sure." I passed her my book.

"What then?"

(Long pause)

"About…Him."

"What him again you know that guys a total jerk. You could do so much better."

"Shut up he's just rough on the outside!"

"What ever…Later I've got English. Have fun I science."

"You too Willow."

**SCIENCE LAB**

"And if you mix florid with chlorine what will happen? Mello?"

_Him, he's here YES!_

"They will explode on contact." Mello answered.

_He's so hot omg! I MEAN HE"S ON FIRE!_

"BRIANNA?"

"What oh umm…"

"Brianna, next time pay attention not daydream. This will be on the test you know."

"Yes sir."

_There all laughing at me well that makes me look cool. Smooth Spike smooth._

I focused for the rest of the lesson but every now and then my eyes travelled around the room. I looked at the clock then at the bell it was meant to ring any second now.

"Oh and before I finish the lesson I want Brianna and Mello to stay behind."

As soon as he finished the sentence the bell rang and everyone ran out of the lab.

"Brianna come sit up the front."

"You can call me Spike." I tried to look cool as I said this. I took the seat 3 away from Mello.

"Since Brianna," He emphasized my name, "Was daydreaming Mello I want you to catch her up." We both looked shocked.

"Wait what me why?" Mello had stood up.

"Because you're the smartest." Then he left and tossed the key to Mello.

Mello gave me a death glare.

"Brianna was it?"

"I prefer Spike but yes."

"Ok Spike lets get this over and done with so we can eat."

He started to explain everything and I actually started to get it.

"Get it now Spike?"

I nodded.

"Ok then lets go."

We walked out together and I waited for him to lock the door. He turned and almost looked surprised to still see me there.

"Why are you still here?"

I looked at him blankly.

"You're such an idiot. Earth to Spike you still with me?"

He rolled his eyes and we began to walk again.

When he reached his locker he turned to me.

"Why are you still following me baka?"

"I'm not." I pointed to the locker above him.

"That's yours? Great now I get to see your ugly face everyday." He turned his head and began turning the dial to his locker.

_What got into him?_

I rolled my eyes.

"Willow was right you are a jerk! I thought everyone was nice somehow but gezz not you I guess." I said "accidently" dropping a book on his head.

After that I stormed off to go and find Willow.

When I found her she was talking to a red-haired boy with stupid goggle things on his head.

"Hey Willow and guy I don't know." I raised an eye brow at him.

"Hey Spike this is Matt he just transferred here so I want you to be nice to him ok."

"I'm always nice what are you talking about."

"Ya sure you are."

"Hey Matt I was looking all over for you."

A blonde headed boy ran up to Matt. His hand on the top of his head.

"Hi Mello. What happened or you ok."

"Ya I'm fine just a certain someone dropped a book on my head." He gave he a death glare and I glared back.

* * *

Ya i know the endings crap but please reveiw ii would really like it thanks.

MELLO-yellow 1000

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Second chap up and about. BTW mello's a bit OOC ENJOY

* * *

Willow and Matt stared at us like we were retards.

"Ok well moving on. Hi your Mello right? I'm willow." She put out her hand.

"Wait I thought your name was Trace?" Matt stated looking confused.

"Ya it is I just prefer Willow it just sounds cuter."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mello answered taking his attention off me to shake Willow's hand.

"Hey Spike some freaks took out spot."

"What you serious, idiots come on I'll teach them a lesson."

I wasn't and extremely violent person but take my spot and I can get pretty short tempered.

"Come on you two. If you like you can sit with us." Mello scowled at the thought of having to sit with me but Matt jabbed him in the rib cage forcing him to except.

"Hey what are you doing in my spot."

Some how we had won the best place in the school. So naturally most people would try and take it from us. I glared at them waiting for their answer.

"Were eating."

_No duh idiots. I can see that._

"We got here first so this is our spot now." The one that had just spoken was defiantly their leader. I chose him as my target.

My eyes narrowed and I gave him a death glare. This wasn't the first time this had happened last term I broke a boy's nose for sitting in my spot. I took a step forward.

"SCRAM!!!" I shouted straight in his face.

They all ran tails between their legs. We sat down. Turns out Mello and I were only about 10 minuets late so we still had plenty of time to talk and relax before our next lesson.

"So Matt thinking about joining any clubs?" I didn't really care. I only asked so he didn't feel excluded.

"Umm, maybe the computer club but I'm not sure yet. What about you two?"

"Well I'm in the computer club so that would be great if you joined, it's really fun." Willow said before happily continued eating her sandwich.

"What about you Spike?"

"I'm part of the Arts club."

"Cool sounds good."He smiled and I smiled back. Mello was watching us closely. I was still pissed off about what he said earlier.

None of the classes I had for the rest of the day had any of my friends. The last lesson had just ended and my locker was in sight. But as I got closer I saw Mello leaning beside it. As I walked closer he spotted me.

"Spike what took you so long?" I stared at him very confused.

"What's with the sudden attitude change?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I was thinking that I probably should be nicer to you since Matt has taken such a liking to your friend." I stared blankly at him once again.

"Come on you haven't noticed."

"Ah no I haven't and how come you did?"

"I've known Matt for as long as I can remember so i picked up on it fairly quickly but I don't think ... umm,"

"Willow"

"Right Willow. I don't think she has picked up on it either." He said sighing.

I nodded only now realizing how obvious it was.

"Well anyway you should hurry up or you're going to miss your train."

"Are you like stalking me or something?" I jumped back in shock.

"No I'm not a F*#^!% stalker. I just saw you this morning." He was blushing slightly.

"Ok then." I turned the dial to the final number and opened it. I then packed my things into my laptop bag and relocked it.

"So I'm guessing your going to offer to walk me to the train station."

"No I wasn't going to do that. I was going to follow you until you offered to walk with me." I giggled at his answer then realized his cheeks had gone bright pink.

"Ok then lets go." I looked at my watch.

"We have another hour before the train arrives."

We began walking out of the building and down the street until we came to a corner shop.

"Hey Mello want to split a coke with me?"

"Ah ya sure why not."

"Ok then."

We walked in and he pulled out a bottle of coke as I decided to get watermelon flavoured bubble-gum today. I walked up to the counter and put down the gum. Mello then put the coke next to the gum plus a chocolate bar.

"Good after noon Brianna, who's your boyfriend?" The cashier said with a cheeky smile.

"This is Mello and he's not under no circumstances my boyfriend."

"Aw that's not what you were saying before Spike. What happened to you never leaving me?"

He had flipped me around so that I was facing him and he was stroking me under my chin. I purred a little not enough for the cashier to hear and I thought not enough for Mello to hear either.

"Or do I have to remind you?"

He leaned in closer, closer just like in my dream. When our lips finally met I tried to be strong and push him away. But how could I resist instead I wrapped my arms around his neck. He eventually pulled away and I opened my eyes. I could feel my face burning hot.

"What's wrong you getting a fever or something?" He put his hand on my forehead. I pulled away my face still burning. Taking out my wallet and payed, picked up all the thinks I bought and quickly rushed out of the store. Closely followed by Mello.

"Sorry Spike I couldn't help it you just looked so dam cute." He said blushing.

I shoved the chocolate in his face and started chewing my gum. There was silence for quite awhile. That was until we arrived at the train station. I looked at my watch once again. Only 20 minuets to go. We sat in silence.

"Spike, when we were in the corner shop did you by any chance purr?" I blushed and turned away from him.

"So you did I knew it. That's kind of cute you know."

He put his hand under my chin and once again began to stroke it. I closed my eyes and relaxed in his arms. Until I let out a small purr. I could hear him laughing slightly.

"You really are an interesting one Spike you know that."

"So anyway tell me about Willow, I never really got a good look at her. Plus I want to see if she would be a good match for Matt."

"Well lets see she has an extremely bubble personality. Shoulder length red hair with black streaks. Umm Green eyes, she's a little taller then I am. And somehow she is able to develop friendships without having to say much. To tell you the truth we are complete opposites. I'm surprised we have been able to stay friends for such a long time. But anyway you look at it I still love her for putting up with me." Mello looked calmly at me then smiled.

"She sounds perfect for Matt."

"Ya I just hope she realizes soon." And with that the train pulled into the station.

This time of the day it was extremely hard to find a seat. Turns out there was only one left.

"You take it I don't mind standing." He shook his head before pushing my down.

He stood gazing out of the window. So I decided to start my math homework. I took out my note, book and my text book. The first question was easy.

"Why are you writing the answer twice?"

"One for me and one for Willow."

"She makes you do her homework for her?"

"No! I just know that she is going to forget so I might as well have a spare."

"I see. The next answers 1357."

"Shut up I knew that." I said searching for my rubber.

I looked up at him once I had found it. He was looking out the window smiling and laughing to himself.

By the time I had finished and put everything away Mello was sitting next to me listening to his iPod. The train was almost empty. I settled myself into the rather uncomfortable chair.

I decided to inspect the ads that were posted to the walls. There was a bright orange one that said something about new apartments for sale. Next to that was one that had a picture of a beach as the background. It said that you could fly to Fiji for only $150. Next to that was one for a new type of chocolate.

I felt a sudden light pressure in my ear and a soft melody started to play.

"It's my fave song."

"What's it called?"

"Black Bird by Pits of Fire."

I closed my eyes and let the gentle music swirl in my mind.

"ALL PASSENGERS FOR MT. CLAIR."

I took the ear phone out and passed it back to Mello. He started to wrap them up as I picked up my bag.

"You must remind me to download that song."

"Ya I will. By the way what's your number?" As I stepped onto the platform and fished out my phone from my pocket Mello began spluttering.

"Huh, what are you doing?"

"I was just choking on your hair." I hadn't even noticed it had come lose.

I had long blond hair with dark purple streaks and a side fringe that covered my right eye.

"Don't worry I'll put up your hair while you put your number into my phone." He suggested before spinning me on my heels and sliding off my hair tie.

"Ya ok."

I started to type my name and number into his phone.

"There you go." I said to him before looking up his number and adding it to my contacts list.

"Huh who's Mihael Keehl?"

"That would be me."

"But your Mello not Mihael."

"Ya think of it as more of a nick name."

"What, Mello or Mihael?"

"Mello you baka!"

"Oh ok then. But why Mello, Mihael is still a cool name?"

"Ya a lot of people say that but I just prefer Mello, just like you prefer Spike and Trace prefers Willow."

"Ya I guess your right and congratulations on remembering her name."

"Ok you're all done." I turned and smiled.

"So which way you going?" He pointed to the south.

"Oh ok then, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you Spike."

"You too Mello." We went our separate ways.

_Well that was interesting. I wonder if I should tell Willow that Matt likes her or if I should just let her figure it out on her own._

I had been walking for about 5 minuets before arriving home. I looked at my watch, 5:10.

_Crap Mum will be pissed if I'm any later but I'm sure she already is._

I ran up the path and to the door before finding I left the key in my bag. I dumped everything out and searched everywhere but it was nowhere to be found. Then I realized it was in my pocket. I quickly repacked my bag and pushed the key into the lock.

* * *

R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Ok next chap up. So this one might be a bit boaring and ya tell me what you think of it.

* * *

It clicked and I turned the handle. As I pushed open the door I could smell something cooking and the soft hum of the TV. I walked in latching the door shut behind me.

"Welcome home Brianna!" I was ponced on by my little sister.

"Hey Poppy

That wasn't her real name just I had always called her that. She had blonde hair tied into cute little piggy tails. Big blue eyes just like mine and was only about un to my waist in height.

"How was school, darling?

"It was good some kids took our spot again but I scared them off. Oh and I meet a guy named Matt." I said throwing my big in the corner.

"Brianna and Matt sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

"Shut up Poppy it's not like that besides he likes Willow."

"Trace you say? Ha that's interesting."

"What do you mean by that mum?"

"Oh nothing."

"Right ok then I'm gonna get changed now."

I walked upstairs and into my room. Dumped all the crap out of my pockets onto the bed and decided I needed a shower. I picked up my black leggings and black top that had a metallic purple Mickey Mouse on the front and headed towards the bathroom.

After my shower I walked back to my room and threw my uniform on the ground. I sighed falling backwards onto my bed. I had only Closed my eyes for a second be fore I herd my phone go off. I picked it up and looked in my inbox.

"Go on FB now!"

I sighed once again and fell back down before forcing myself to trudge back down the stairs.

"Poppy do you have my laptop?"

"Ya I'm playing My Little Pony!"

"Well I need it back, go play on your laptop."

_Wait why does an 8 year old have a laptop in the first place?_

"PLEASE!"

"No Poppy now give it to me."

"Fine then here."

"Good girl." I patted her on the head.

I walked back up the stairs and towards my bedroom. As I logged onto the internet I received another text.

"Where R U?"

"BST"

I typed face book into Google and logged in. I had two friend requests. Matt and Mello. I accepted both. A chat box popped up.

"Hey Spike were have you been?"

"Sister took my laptop."

"Oh ok hey did you get a request from Matt?"

"Ya and Mello."

"Cool just wondering :D"

"LOL"

"So what you doing?"

"Talking 2 U…and eating a chocolate bar "

"LOL I'm not doing anything interesting either."

"… not nice."

"LOL sorry."

"Brianna its time for dinner!" Mum called from downstairs

"Ok Mum!"

"Sorry GTG can't miss dinner…Ever."

"K BYE"

"Bye "

"8D"

I walked down the stairs and into the dinning room only to find Poppy and Mum already eating.

"Well thanks for waiting for me."

"You're Welcome!" Poppy said with a full mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

I took my seat and began to eat. I had barely even swallowed my first bit of pizza before my phone started to ring.

"Na I'll let it go to voice mail."

"Did you get any homework?"

"Ya a little but I did it on the train with Mello."

They both stared at me.

"Who's Mello, Brianna?"

"A boy that catches the same train as me. Plus he's in my science class."

"What does he look like?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes, fridge."

"Hmm ok then."

"Why did you want to know?"

"No reason I was just curious."

After dinner I went back to my room to see who had called.

_Mello what does he want?_

His name was flashing on the screen.

I decided not to worry about it and went back on face book. No body was on.

_Well that sucks._

I clicked on the photo of Matt

He had only updated his status 30 minutes ago. It read

Got Silent Hill! Good game but it's to short.

A chat box then popped up.

"Good Evening Spike."

"Hey Willow. Why so formal?"

"No reason just board."

"Ya me too."

"We have PE tomorrow."

"Ya we do…PE sucks!"

"Tell me about it. Plus we have the Beep Test!"

"Yay fun X.X"

"Ya I know right. GTG"

"Ok Willow see you tomorrow."

"Ya bye"

" "

"XD"

_Well then now what?_

I turned off my laptop and flicked on the TV. It was 6:30 time for Naruto! It was a fave of mine. After Naruto I raided my stash of DVDs but found nothing that interested me. I picked up my phone and texted Mello.

"Hey what's up?" 3 minutes had passed and he hadn't replied

_Well that was a waist of credit._

I sighed falling onto my bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Brianna will you help me with my homework?"

I walked over and opened my door. Poppy was standing there holding a thin work book and a wide grin on her face.

"Ya sure Poppy what do you need help with?"

"Multiplication, I'm like the only one in my class that doesn't get this stuff." She walked in and dumped her stuff on my bed.

"Ok then."

After some time we were finished.

"You get it now?"

"Ya now I do. Thanks Brianna!"

"You two should have gone to bed an hour ago."

"Ya sorry Mum."

"Good night Poppy."

I changed into my comfy clothes and went to bed.

_Well today was interesting._

Well thats it hope you enjoyed it tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again next chap sorry it took so long hopw you enjoy.

* * *

Her mind was riddled with thoughts once again. But she soon calmed and slipped into an oh so familiar dream the glissading chandelier, the classical music being played only feet away, her red silk dress, and her handsome dance partner. All there in the same ball room as always. He tugged at her arm pulling her close. "At 1:10 tomorrow there is going to be a fight in the west wing. Don't get caught hanging around there ok, Brianna." He whispered in her ear, lips brushing against her earlobe. He pulled away and smiled before tapping her fore head twice and fading away.

I woke up suddenly. My room was still dark. I looked at my alarm clock; I had 5 more minutes before I supposed to be awake.

I groaned and fell back down. Remembering the words that he had spoken to me.

_Fight, please what has that got anything to do with me...and why did my subconscious thought that load up in the first place?_

I forced myself to roll out of bed. I pulled on my dressing gown and slippers. I looked at the calendar that hung on my wall. I hadn't even batted an eye lash at it for months. I shuffled over and flipped through until I found August.

"Hey Mum what's the date?"

"11th of August."

"K Thanks."

I crossed off 11 days. Satisfied with my morning effort I put the cap back on my pen and hung the calendar back on its hook.

I walked down stairs and towards the kitchen.

"Good morning Brianna, you're up early."

"Ya I am aren't I."

I started raiding the fridge.

"Sorry Hun I need to go shopping today."

"Fine I'll go get dressed."

I walked back up the stairs and into my room. I looked down at the brown lump at my feet. I really hated our school uniform. It was light brown with short sleeves and a knee length skirt. We also had to ware a dark brown tie and knee high socks with brown shoes.

_It's like their trying to drown us in crap!_

I picked up my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. After about 20 minutes I came back out and grabbed my bag.

"Bye Mum see you tonight."

"Ok bye Honey."

I opened the door and walked down the street. It was peaceful, there where no cars driving by and no loud noise coming from anywhere.

When I arrived at the train station I saw Mello sitting reading something. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"What you reading?"

He looked up his blue eyes wide.

"Good morning Spike."

He smiled up at me. I sat next to him. I let my head hit the brick wall behind us.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine what about you?"

"Well thank you."

My eyes felt heavy.

"How long till the thingy arrives?" I said rolling my hand in the air.

"You mean the..."

"TRAIN!"

"Not a morning person I see."

"Dame straight now hurry up and tell me!" I snapped at him.

"Ten minutes."

I groaned letting my head hang in displeasure. He closed whatever he was reading and turned to me.

"You know I called you last night."

I nodded.

"Then if you knew why didn't you answer?"

"What are you my mother and I was having dinner."

We sat in silence until the train arrived and the flood gates opened and by that I mean the doors to the train. We walked in last. No need to rush you weren't going to get a seat in the first place. We had to stand for half and hour smooshed together by an extremely fat guy and a wall. Talk about being in an awarded position. I had only known the guy for about a day. (And I didn't even like him for the first half) and now were only inches apart in a corner on a train! I couldn't wait to get to school for the first time in my life.

When we reached our stop we pushed past the copious amount of people. I looked at my watch once we were standing on the platform.

"HELL!"

"What's wrong?"

"Train must have come late."

"You serious?"

"Would I make it up?"

"Maybe,"

"Shut it we have to go!"

We started to jog towards school. Past the Corner Shop, the Park and down the steep hill. When we reached the giant black front gates on the school I was ready to collapse. I looked once again at my watch. An hour's walk only took us 10 minutes to run. Then I realized something. I started to laugh nervously.

"What is it this time?" He wheezed.

"Umm well you see...I was looking at the wrong hand. Turns out were early."

Need less to say he didn't look amused.

"You know I really hate you."

We headed towards our lockers.

"What do we have first?"

"PE I believe."

We both opened our locker door and put our bags in. Then we pulled out our PE cloths and headed towards the bathroom.

It was a cold morning. The windows in the girl's bathroom had frosted over. I stripped off my clothes and pulled on the annoying white shorts and my house shirt.

We had 4 houses I was in Ronik which was red; Willow was in Aura which was blue. The house shirts weren't that bad they were white with two strips of your house colour running down the front and back.

I came out of the stall and put one of my feet up on a bench that was positioned near the far wall. I had to tie my shoe laces. Then my other foot and I did the same thing.

When I was finished I walked out and headed towards the boys bathroom. I stood leaning against the wall. If it was busy I would not have done this but the halls were empty so I assumed it was safe.

He walked out. Black Leather jacket pulled over his clothes. I stared at him.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Because it's cold."

"It's not that bad."

"You're kidding me its freezing"

"You're just a wimp."

I punched him in the shoulder and we both began to laugh.

"Come on we have plenty of time." We started to walk back to our lockers.

"I wonder whose fault that is."

"Shut up I said I was sorry."

"Actually you didn't."

"Well sorry. There happy your majesty?"

"Quite satisfied."

We laughed again as we reached our lockers.

"Hey Mihael."

"Don't call me that Brianna. It's Mello."

"How about Mello-Yellow?"

"No it's just Mello. I don't want a pet name."

"Pet name it's not a pet name."

"It sounds like one."

"What ever."

We start to walk again. This time towards the courtyard. We were about half was in the middle of the pathed area when we heard a scream.

"SPIKE, MELLO!"

Than all of a sudden there was a figure running over.

"Oh crap, brace you're self."

"Wait what."

The Figure was Willow and she had already leapt through the air towards us.

**BANG**

"Good morning Willow."

She has latched herself to my neck. I look down. Mello's on the floor in pure shock.

"I told you got get ready."

He didn't answer he was too shocked. He couldn't believe that he the All mighty Mello had just been knocked down by a girl and I was standing strong not budging.

Willow had let go and was waving for somebody to come over. She turned once again to face us. The red headed boy from yesterday walked over.

_What was his name Natt no MATT that was it._

We were all changed and now on our feet. We started to talk and slowly the school filled with students and teachers. Then the bell rang.

"Great PE." I said Willow agreed and we turned to the two boys that were walking with us.

"Well what do you think?" We said in perfect unison.

"It's not that bad as long as were not playing basket ball." Matt had said first.

"Ya its ok I don't have a problem with it."

"So your sport lovers Huh." I said with a blank expression.

We both sighed in unison and continued walking.

"You don't like it then." Matt asked.

Willow shook her head. She was usually more talkative but today she was leaving it all to me. This sucked because frankly I liked it when she answered for me. Saves me from wasting my breath.

"No Hate It with a burning passion!"

Both the boys laughed.

When we reached the PE centre we say the Evilest of all Evils, The Lord of Badness, The head of well I'm out of Adjectives. It was bad ok. It was The Beep Test.

We prayed that it was set up for another class but when our teacher finally walked in she spoke those pointy words.

"Ok class today we will be doing the Beep Test and all other Tests we need to get done."

30% of the class moaned.

"Line up so we can get it done."

The Beep test was when you had to run twenty meters before a beep sounded. If you didn't make it in time you were out. If you made it before the beep you had to wait till it sounded before running back. The worked thing was the beep got faster and faster making you run faster and faster. Plus Mrs Fast wanted us to get up to at lease level five.

Now for any normal human being this would be easy. For Willow and I not so much. We weren't unfit it was just well we preferred WII sports. In other words we sucked that's why we probably hated it so much.

We lined up and the black line and looked down the cores to the other side.

"GO!"

We all started jogging this was easy. I was standing next to Willow and Julie. We would usually stick together. Willow, Julie and I because we all had the same problem of sucking at everything except walking.

**BEEP**

We ran back to the other side. I looked to my left; I saw Mello and Matt already at the line. How in gods name do they do that?

**BEEP**

It was so tedious we ran back. My breathing started to get a little heavy but same with Julie and Willow

**Level 3.6**

**BEEP**

All three of us were panting now and running a lot slower but we were still in.

**LEVEL 4.1**

**BEEP**

Willow couldn't do it anymore. She was out (The first out as well)

**LEVEL 4.5**

**BEEP**

Nope no more please no more. I was our and so were 4 other girls. We left by choice. I felt like I was going to puke blood everywhere so I went and got a drink from a disgusting bubbler. When I came back I noticed a lot more people had got out but Matt and Mello were still in.

_Ya I wonder why you like sport so much. You two are great at it._

**LEVEL 7.8**

**BEEP**

_GOD THERE STILL GOING!_

Willow and I both laughed as Matt didn't make it in time. Mello was still in though. Last man standing. As Matt walked over to us and sat down he coughed hard.

"Good job Matt!" Willow was smiling he smiled back.

"You should go get some water."

"Ya good idea."

"I'll show you were it is." They both got up and left leaving me to watch Mello.

**LEVEL 7.9**

**BEEP**

I looked around the room. All the girls were staring at him while the boys looked jealous.

_Brother what's with these people?_

I went back to watching him.

_Well I guess he is sort of cute. Plus he's good at sport and all the other girls love him. If he was mine then I would be the most popular girl in school. Wait what am I thinking he's my friend and I have only known him for a day._

"Spike earth to Spike." Willow is waving her hand in front of my face.

"Ya what Willow?"

"Are you staring at Mello? You are you so are!" Excitement played in her voice.

"There's nothing else to do."

"Are you like never embraced?" She sat down next to me and followed my eye line. Soon she was stuck to.

**LEVEL 11.6**

**BEEP**

That was it for him he had missed. He walked over to us breathing hard. He slumped down sweat dripping from his face.

"GOOD JOB MELLO!" Willow had squealed and everyone turned to face her. She was giving Mello a hug.

"Eww you're all sweaty."

"Ya it looks that way doesn't it."

She was rubbing the sweat off her arms with her shirt.

Everyone else was still staring at us with beady eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped at them.

They all turned away.

"Ok class follow me next its push ups."

Willow and I sighed.

"Push ups the worsed invention made by man." I groand.

"I can't do push ups in this."

"You can't do push ups at all."

"Well neither can you!"

"Ya I know."

We all started to walk towards our classroom. Mello was standing to the right of me and Willow on the left, Matt was on her left. I could hear whispers behind us. I turned my head and shot the people behind us a death glare. Then turned my head and began talking to Willow.

* * *

Thanks for reading R&R oh btw I baced Willow on one of my friends and we really did the beep test and thats what she scored but i only got 1 level above her


	5. Chapter 5

Yep Its short I know and is probs bad but I don't care I just hope you enjoy next chap will be longer.

* * *

We were in room 67 Matt, Mello, Willow and I. It was a small room with blue walls and not enough desks. The worst thing by far was the smell. Just like a hospital, disinfectant and puke. We took our seats while 10 people sat on the floor. Mrs Fast started to write on the white board. Being the teachers pets, Matt and Mello already had a notebook in front of them and had started copying. They were on the opposite side of the room. Mrs Fast had a thing about separating the boys from the girls. Boys on the left, girls on the right. That was her rule. Once she had finished writing on the board she stepped back to revile a rather large table. Our face's washed with horror.

_Push ups, Sit ups, Basket Ball Shots! What were they trying to do kill us?_

"Well at least there's no more running."

I scanned the table. She had missed the 150m sprints. I raised my hand pointing to the sprints.

"Dame it!"

I chuckled a little before receiving a swift kick to the back of my legs reminding me that I wasn't helping.

"OK CLASS!" She always yelled when she was inside.

"First it's going to be push ups. Everybody line up."

_Great in front of the whole class as well._

First up was Claire. She was tall and played netball after school. I knew this because sometimes I watched her play as I walked by. She got to 7 before she had to stop. As time rolled on it was getting closer to my turn.

_Dame it why do you always make me go first, Willow._

"Willow you go, I don't want to go first." I shoved her in front of me.

"No way I'm not going." She scrambled back behind me

I tried to get back behind her but she wouldn't let me. Instead she bumped into Matt. He grunted and she looked up.

"Sorry Matt, Sorry." He blushed and looked away.

I stared at Willow, glancing up at Mello he was smiling. When Willow looked back at me I laughed, more chuckled. Before turning and walking to do my push ups.

I didn't really try. I knew the best I was going to get was one so why bother.

UP

HOLD

DOWN

SPLAT

I had face planted into the hard ground. I didn't feel like moving so I just lay there, thinking of how much of an idiot I must look right now.

"None, congratulations Brianna!"

"Ya thanks." I said getting to my feet and walking back to my desk.

Willow and Matt were both giggling. Mello was trying no to laugh but it wasn't working. I gave them all the finger when Mrs Fast wasn't looking. As I sat next to Claire she gave me a look over. I shot her a glare back. I turned my attention back to Willow who had now only started her first.

UP

HOLD

DOWN

SPLAT

Same as me 0.

"Next." She walked back to her seat, fairly quickly.

"Good job."

"Ya you too."

Matt had started.

UP

HOLD

DOWN

UP

HOLD

DOWN

UP

HOLD

DOWN

UP

HOLD

DOWN

Well I think you get the picture.

"Good job Matt 25." He had the best in the class now.

As he took a seat next to Willow I saw something. It was only small, faint, if I wasn't watching I would have missed it. Willows eyes seemed to almost glimmer when Matt sat down next to her. He had just broken one of Mrs Fast's rules to be closer to her.

"Huh, that's interesting." I said allowed not meaning to.

"What it?"

"Oh never mind."

"If your not going to tell me don't say anything in the first place."

"Fine, Fine."

"Well don't Mello 28."He walked over and took a seat next to Matt.

"Next sit ups. I want everyone to choose a partner." Willow immediately linked arms with me.

"First chose who will go first."

Matt was lying on the floor. Mello holding down his shoes.

"Fine I'll go." I lay down Willow pressing on my feet.

"Ya thanks for cutting of my circulation!"

"Oh sorry."

She seemed to get the hint. Pressing only lightly now.

"GO!" Mrs Fast yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

HI I really cant think of what to say so I hope you enjoy reading

* * *

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20! Good job Spike just a few more to go. 21, 22,23,24,25. Do you think you could do one more?"

I shook my head

"Ok then 25 good job!" She released my feet and offered me a hand. I took it and she pulled me to my knees.

I started to scribble down my result onto a strip of paper.

"Ok Willow it's your turn now."

She lay down and I pushed as hard as I could onto her shoes.

"OWW! What was that for?"

"Pay back."

I realised my grip so she could start.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok then go."

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20,21,22,23,24,25,26. Good job just one more to go. 27."

I let go but didn't offer her my hand.

"A little help here."

"*sigh* fine here." I held out my hand.

She got to her knees and scribbled down her resalt on the same scrap of paper as me.

"Ok class that all the time we have today. Remember what you got for next lesson or you are going to have to do it all over again!"

Everyone in the class started bolting towards the door in a despite attempt to escape. Well everyone but Willow and I. Our thoughts on these people were: We have just been running the whole lesson why the hell would we run any more then necessary.

We picked up our books and headed towards the door. Matt and Mello were standing outside waiting for us. Mello was staring at the ceiling. How that was entertaining was beyond me. And Matt was kicking at the ground.

"Thanks for waiting for us guys." Willow exclaimed in a chirpy voice.

"Ya thanks."

We started walking towards the tunnel. On the way we passed a security camera. Both Willow and I pulled a face at it as Matt and Mello ran their hands over the roof. Only now had I noticed that they were both a lot taller they we were. I tried to jump and hit the ceiling but I missed. These two were just walking with their arms outstretched and could reach. We both stared at each other then stepped closer to whisper.

"Dude, how tall are they?"

"Don't know but I never noticed till just now."

"Ya me neither."

"It's sort of freaky."

"A little."

"I wonder, you ask."

"Ask what?"

"How tall they are."

'What! why me?"

"Just do it Spike."

"Fine, Fine back off."

"Hey Matt, Mello how tall are you?"

"I'm 189cm." Matt said proudly.

"I'm 192cm." Mello said rather plainly.

"Oh ok then."

"I'm 173cm." Willow said happily

"I'm 172cm." I said looking away.

"Ok then."

We walked into the sunlight it was blinding.

"Great now I have to ware that disgusting hat."

"Get over it Spike."

"Shut up you hate it to."

"Ya, ya but at least I don't complain about it ever second of the day."

"Shut up."

Matt and Willow were in front of Mello and I. We were both watching them closely.

"So Matt were do you live?"

"Finland."

"Arr ok."

"He lives' on the same street as me." Willow swang around to face us.

She was walking backwards now.

"Why do you ask?"

We all looked at Matt.

"No reason. Just curious."

"That's not a good enough reason Spike. What are you planning to do? Stalk him or something?"

My eye twitched in disgust. Its not like I didn't like him or anything just that I would never ever in a million years stalk him...maybe.

"No I was just curious."

"Your to calm all the time."

"What about the day when I was on a sugar high."

"That was freaky."

"That was fun."

"What ever."

We reached the main building with our lockers in it.

"See you in the spot."

"Yep later."

"See ya."

Mello and I walked in silence to our lockers. When we reached them their was two boys standing in front of our lockers.

"Ya hi. Can you two move so we can get to our stuff?"

"Make us blondy!"

"What did you just call me?"

"What does the dumb ass need me to spell it out for her. B-L-O-N-D-Y blondy."

_What and F-ing basted!_

"Ok you asked for it!" I punched him in his face. I felt the sweet feeling of broken bone on my knuckles. He was out cold.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Do you want one two?" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Now don't tell anyone who did this ok." He nodded.

I dropped him and he scrambled of pulling his friend along.

"Nice job." Mello stepped forward and started opening his locker.

"Thank you." I swang the door open and looked down at my watch, 1:10.

_Crap if that dream was right I think we should be getting out of here soon._

"Mello, let go hurry up."

I slammed the door and forced him to pick up the speed.

"Fine. What's the big rush?"

"Shut up and run I'll explain later."

"Ok then."

We fled to the door but were stopped by a sudden bony hand crash down on our shoulders. Not just any bony hand, Mrs Howard's bony old hand. We turned to see her long hooked nose extremely close to our face. She was snarling exposing disgusting yellow and brown teeth. But her breath was by far the worced.

"You two are in big trouble."

_Oh Crap._

"Both of you have detention for the rest of the lunch brake."

She dragged us to a room that had DETENTION written in bold black letters. She unlocked the door with the silver keys that hung around her neck. The room was set up like an exam. Tables were parted so we couldn't talk to each other. She pushed us in shoving Mello down into a seat in the front, and then led me to the back. She left locking the door behind us.

I sighed deeply before shifting my eyes over to the lump of shoulder that was Mello.

"Sorry Mello, I didn't mean to get you into this." He shifted a little before turning to face me.

"Ya I know you didn't mean to." He smiled showing a small amount of white teeth. I smiled back blushing a little. He then turned around. I sighed once again before turning my attention to the desk I was sitting at.

Words and drawings were carved into the soft wood. Stuff like: I hate School and games of Tick Tack Toe.

I looked back at Mello then at the door. I have had detention with Mrs Howard before. She pushes you into the room then leaves only to return at the very last minute of lunch. I got up and walked over to Mello, gently placing my hand on his shoulder. He flinched before turning to see that it was only me.

_He's not as tough as he says he is._

I smiled sweetly at him.

"Spike sit down she could be back any second now!" He quickly grabbed my by the hips and pulled me onto his lap.

"Dude, if she came in now I don't think the outcome would be much different to me standing." I said adjusting myself to a comfortable position.

"Your right it wouldn't make that much of a difference, but on the other hand." He kissed me on the nose gently then gave me a tight hug. I hugged back but lighter, half confused and half enjoying the moment.

I pulled away from him still sitting on his lap, legs either side of the chair.

"Want to play chopsticks?"

"Ya sure." We put out both of our hand and began to play.

**Willow's POV**

_God, where is everyone?_

I was sitting alone in our spot. I looked around to see Matt strolling over to me.

"Hey Matt where's Spike and Mello?" He stopped on the opposite side of the chair.

"I don't know I thought they would be with you."

I started to think about all the possible things they could be doing as Matt sat down next to me and intertwined our fingers.

_They could be in the library, stupid idea Spike in a library...ya right. You would have a better chance of getting her to ware pink then go into a library...maybe not._

My thoughts were interrupted by a buzz.

"Ha I vibrated!"

"You what?"

"My phone went off."

"Oh that makes more sense."

I took out my phone, one new text from Spike.

"Got detention for beating up some kid see you next lesson. :P"

"She got detention and dragged Mello down with her."

"Fine what ever."


	7. Chapter 7

HI! this chapter is the longest yet. Btw I have been watching deathnote all day but Mello and Matt are still a bit occ but I don't care.

**Disclaimer: DOn't own Deathnote or any other brand I have used in this story.**

* * *

The end of lunch finally came by and it was time for me to remove myself from Mello's lap and return to my own seat. I stood up and backed off before turning and walking back down to my appointed seat. Just as I planted my ass on the hard plastic chair Mrs Howard unlocked the door and swang it open. We both looked up at her. She scowled before ordering us out and to go to our next lesson.

We walked down the hallways in silence. It might just have been me but I felt like everyone was staring at us. This was actually true since the news had spread about me beating the crap out of that boy. As we reached our lockers there was a sort of ring around them. People stood in front of every locker but ours. Plus when we walked over to the doors the two girls that were standing next to them suddenly moved away.

"OK weird."

"Ya but at least we won't have to worry about waiting anymore!" He said in a chirpy tune.

"Ya I guess that is true. What do we have now?"

"I do believe that we have history."

"Yay fun can't wait."

"Good, you don't have to where already late."

"...crap."

We stoped talking and hurried to find our books. Notebook, text book, pencil case.

"Shot where's my pencil case?"

"I'll help you look for it after school, but we have to go! You can borrow one of mine."

We started to sprint to our class room.

"Thanks Mello."

"No problem."

We stopped. Around the corner was our classroom and our class. I poked my head around the corner and looked through the window. Yep all 20 of them with two empty seats at the very back. I turned to see if we had a sub, Willow said I was lucky or something. When ever I hadn't done my homework or was late to a class we would always have a substitute teacher. Guess my luck is running thin, standing in the front reading from and incredible think book was Mr Davies. I hated him as well. He was boring, stuck up, a total neat freak and a massive pain in the ass. Late for one lesson he would bite your head off and give you extra homework.

I pulled my head back and sighed.

"He's in there isn't he?"

I nodded slightly. He sighed

"Well might as well get it over with."

"Ya, he freaks me out."

"Me too."

We turned the corner and stood in the door frame. Half the class turned to us and gave us that "you're in trouble" look. Willow and Matt also look, they waved. I didn't even realize that I was smiling and holding back a laugh. That was until Mr Davies turns and glared at us.

"You are late!"

"Sorry Mr Davies."

"Sorry isn't good enough. You should not have been late in the first place. Now take your seats!"

We walked in and sat in the back at the only available seats, behind Willow and Matt. She started scribbling on a scrap piece of paper. Mello searched through his pencil case and passed me a pen.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

Willow flicked the paper at us.

"Why did you wack the poor kid?"

"Cause he called me a bitch and a dumb blond!"

I flicked it back at her.

A minute or two passed before the paper came flying back at me.

"Well ok then...Guess what!"

I stared at it how was I supposed to know what she was thinking through a piece of paper.

"I don't know what?"

I flicked it back.

Mello had rested his head on one of his books, stroking my hand gently with his index finger.

The paper came back to me.

"Matt's going to walk me home!"

"That's good."

We passed it between ourselves for about 10 minutes discussing the importance of random crap and the fact that Willow had found a K engraved in the wall next to her locker, then what it could stand for. Both Mello and Matt were taking notes about whatever Mr Davies was talking about. We both decided to stop when he began to discus Ancient Greece. My notebook came out and I began to quickly sketch down some notes.

After an hour of constant chatter from Mr Davies bell rang releasing us from the boredom. I passed Mello back his pen and picked up my books. When I raised my head from sorting my books from largest to smallest so it was easier to carry Matt and Willow were watching me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"Fine then don't tell me, I don't care."

We all walked out of the room together and towards the bathrooms. None of us had gotten changed back into our normal uniforms. Matt and Mello parted ways with us when we reached the boy's toilets while Willow and I kept walking. We both still had our sports bag and our books so it was hard to carry the heavy load. I kicked the door open with my foot and we both walked in and dumped our books onto the bench in the corner. Then we entered separate stalls. I began to get changed.

"Hey Spike."

"What is it?"

"I have graffiti on my walls."

"Really what does it say?"

"Well one says BROTD."

"WFT"

"I don't know but that's what it says."

"Maybe it stands from something like buy red oranges today."

"It could mean big rats only tap dance."

After discussing and laughing at each others thoughts on what with scribble on the wall might mean we both opened the door fully dressed in our uniforms and collected our books and left. I now had enough strength to push open the door with my right hand since the sports bag was a lot lighter now. We said our goodbye's and turned in opposite directions. I headed down the hall and watched people step back as I walked passed. As I reached my locker I moved my bag up onto my shoulder and turned the dial to 80,73,2,48 as the door clicked I pulled it open stopping it from smashing into the locker next to me. I put my books in the right place and pushed my sports bag to the very back. I slid my laptop bag out and opened it to place a few books inside then closed it. I sighed looking around to see it Mello was anywhere close. He wasn't though. I noticed I had left my IPod there yesterday. I pulled it out and uncoiled the headphones. They were large and covered in silver diamonded with a black skull in the centre of each ear phone. I closed my locker door and placed the headphones over my ears and shuffled through my songs to find a good one. I picked Riot by Three Days Grace. I love that song.

As I waited from Mello I watched people walk by not even giving me a second thought. I was sort of peaceful. This was what I used to do when I got let out of class early. Until I meet Mello and we started walking together I when alone. It had been about 5 minutes before he finally came. I moved the headphones down to hang around me neck.

"Sorry I'm late."

"No problem."

"But I did find this."

He passed me a pencil case with a black skull on the side and the rest was covered in gold chains.

"Thanks where'd you find it?"

"At lost property, I'm surprised nobody stole it."

"Ya that would have been bad."

"Why it's just a pencil case."

He opened his locker and put his stuff away.

"I know it's just a pencil case, but my dad gave it to me."

"Is your dad dead or something?"

"No he's not dead! Just my mum and dad got divorced when I was little and I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize it not your fault."

He got up and we began to walk to the train station.

"Thank god it's Friday." I said as we left the school grounds.

"Yep a whole 2 days off."

I looked at my watch. We had an hour to get there.

We passed the park and we walked up the sloping hill. Then passed the corner shop and Mello stopped.

"We are not going back in there."

"Why not?"

"Because of last time."

"What happened last time?"

"Idiot, you practically sucked my face off!"

"Oh that, I said sorry."

"I know you did but still were not going in there."

"Fine then."

We continued to walk and finally arrived at the train station. I looked at my watch once again; it took us 20 minutes cutting the corner shop. We found a seat and well sat. I wondered how Willow was doing with Matt.

**Willows POV**

I waited for Matt outside my locker he was late. I looked around to see if he was coming. Walking down the hall was a red haired boy.

"Hey Matt."

"Hello Willow."

He opened his locker and put away his stuff before pulling out a Nintendo bag.

"Awesome bag."

"Thanks it's one of my favourites."

On the bag was a picture of Mario and Luigi fighting Bowser with a bunch of Mushrooms. He put a few books in and then got to his feet, shutting the door after him.

"OK then lets go." I nodded.

We walked together to the black gates and turned the corner. We both took the bus and then had to walk the rest of the way. We headed towards the bus stop.

"Hey do you want to get a bag of chips or something?" I asked as we passed the IGA store on the side of the road.

"Ya sure why not."

"Coolies."

We strolled in to the store and headed for the chip ilea.

"What flavour do you want?"

"Why don't we get some Doritos?"

"I love them."

"Me too."

_Look's like we have more in common then I thought._

We choose the super cheesy one and headed towards the counter.

"That will be $3.50 please."

I placed over the money and collected my change. We continued to walk to the bus stop. I took out my phone to see what time it was another 30 minutes before the bus arrives. We took a seat on the wooden bench and I opened the chip packet while Matt took out a Nintendo Dsi.

"Spike has one of those."

"There pretty cool aren't they."

"Ya they are."

He turned to me holding the Dsi up to his face. Then he pressed something and a flash of light came from the screen.

"What did you just do?"

"I took your photo."

"Ok then."

I reached into the Doritos and pulled out a handful. They truly were my favourite. We talked about stuff until the bus arrived and the Doritos where all gone. I threw the packet into the bin and pulled out my wallet from my pocket. Matt was in front of me paying while I took out $1.70. HE moved aside and walked to a seat near the back. I handed over the money and followed him. He let me have the window seat. As the bus took of I began to think about what Spike was doing.

**Spikes POV**

I rested my head on Mello's shoulder. For some reason I felt tiered.

"Hey Mello."

"Ya?"

I watched people walk by carrying brief cases and bags in fancy work clothes. The sun was going down and hit our faces but not directly so we became blind. The rays felt warm on my skin.

"You want to do something this weekend?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know I think I have to take my sister shopping for some books or something, you could come and keep me company."

"Ya ok sounds good."

"Cool I'll text you the times tonight."

"OK then."

The train came screeching around the corner and started to slow with a high pitched whine. He helped me to get up by offering his hand. As we walked towards the train a steady flow of people came out. After the flow had died we got on. We found two seats next to each other. I put my bag on the ground and took out my IPod Mello did the same. After a little the train started to move once again and my thoughts faded into the music that filled my head.

**Willows POV**

As the bus pulled into the bus stop we needed to get off at Matt pulled me up. We stepped onto the footpath and headed towards our homes. We crossed the busy street and walked down the path through the middle of the park. A dog barked in the distance but besides that I was relatively silent. Matt entwined our fingers. We passed the play ground and the swings. Then cut across the grass and hopped a fence. Doing this cut off at lease 3 minutes of our walk. We had both worked this out years ago. We continued to walk in silence until we come to our street. He walked me up to my house.

"Thanks Matt."

"Your welcome."

"Hey do you want to come in and have something to eat?"

"No its ok. I don't want to be a bother."

"It's no bother, are you sure?"

"OK but just for a little bit."

"Yay come on."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door. I took out the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I pushed it open and stood aside so he could go in first. I followed him inside closing the door after me. I dumped my bag on the ground next to the door and kicked off my shoes. I walked to the kitchen he followed me.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Umm I don't mind what do you want?"

"Well I have a craving for Ice-cream right now."

"OK then lets have some Ice-cream."

"Ok then."

I took out two bowls and two spoons. Opened the freezer and pulled out the chocolate Ice-cream. Scooped some out and put it in the bowls. Matt had taken a seat on one of the chairs on the other side on the counter. I passed him the bowl.

"So where are your parents?"

"Mum's at work and my dads with my step mum."

"Oh I see, divorced?"

"Yep."

We both finish at about the same time.

"Well I should be heading home about now."

"OK then. I'll see you later then."

"Ya ok see you tomorrow."

"See you."

He opened the door and left. I made my way upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable.

**Spikes POV**

Mello nudged my arm with his elbow. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What's up?"

I slipped off the headphones and stopped the music.

"Nothing I was just going to tell you that we were pulling into our stop about now."

As he said now the train came to a sudden halt. I looked at him.

"You're like magic of something!"

"Actually that was just coincidence."

We both laughed. The doors slid open and we headed towards them. Stepping onto the platform I glanced down at my watch 5:15.

"See you tomorrow then Mello."

"Yep see you then."

We turned and walked off in different directions. I headed towards home. Walking through the mess of small streets while the sun went down and the street lights flickered on. A dog braked at me as I walked passed its home. As I reached the tall gray fence of my house I looked around. I don't know why I just did. I pushed open the gate and headed up the path towards the stairs that connected with the veranda. I reached the door and dug into my pockets for my keys. Unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"Welcome Home Brianna!" My sister had been waiting at the other side of the door as soon as she saw me out of the window.

"Hey Poppy." I knelt down to give her a hug.

"Good evening honey." My mother said from the kitchen.

"Hello Mum."

I dumped my stuff down in the corner and headed upstairs towards my room.

I took my phone out of my pocket and got dressed into a white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, before coming back down stairs. My phone in my hand. I was going to text Mello the details about our little outing. I walked into the Kitchen.

"Hey Mum what time do I have to take Poppy to the shops?"

"11:30 tomorrow."

I copied her words into the text.

"And what time do I have to get back by."

"Well you should drop poppy back at 1pm but then you can go back if you like."

"Cool sounds good. Oh one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Can one of my friends come with us?"

"Which one?"

"Mello."

"I don't know Mello."

"Well he can come over here so you can meet him."

"Where does he live?"

"Like 5 minutes away."

"Fine you convince him to come over here before you leave and I will think about it."

"Fine, Fine."

I sent the message to him. But I told him he needed to come over at 11am if he was going to be able to come. 5 minutes passed before I got a reply from him.

"K can b done c u thn."

I nodded at his reply before sitting down to have dinner with my family. I was starving I ate so much that night before I went to bed drifting into a deep slumber.

* * *

YaY All done it took me forever to write and I know I was ment to do 2 chapters today but I didn't have time so I thought a long one would make up for it. I hope you enjoyed reading please please please comment it means alot to me when you do. Also MELLO RULES!


	8. Chapter 8

HEY NEXT CHAPTER UP AND SO SOON. I'm really excited that its up because I have been working on all my storys form the past three days so it's nice to know that I can relax a little.

* * *

My alarm clock went off. I jerked upwards before opening my eyes to see what time it was.

_God 10:30, just 5 more minutes won't hurt._

Of cause 5 minutes turned into half an hour. When I woke I still felt tired. I looked at the clock once again.

_SHIT!_

I pulled the covers back and jumped out of bed. It was my day to get the newspaper and I forgot. I run down stairs screeching to a holt just before the living room door. I could hear the TV was on. I snuck by trying not to be seen by my mother that was currently watching TV. The door creaked a little when I pushed it open. I was glad she didn't hear. I continued down the stairs. The morning air was cold on my warm flesh. As I stepped onto the wet grass I realised I wasn't waring any shoes, but I wasn't going to turn around and get them now. I unlocked the gate and pushed it open looking at the ground watching my cat, Blood stain, run past me and around the back of the garden. Well I was focusing on the cat until I saw a pair of black leather boots standing in front of me. The boots where connected to a pair of black jeans and a belt with a skull buckle. Then a small space of light coloured skin, then a tight, brown leather vest followed by a neck and a face that belonged to Mello. I froze in my position, my teeth clenched and my finger tips curled over. He took a bite of his chocolate bar, eyes rolling over my bare skin. (And NO pervs she wasn't naked, she just had a short night dress on.) My face went blood red.

"Sleep in?"

I nodded stiffly

"Ok then, well you look nice anyway."

"Th...Thank...y...you."

"Well you said I needed to meet your mother before I could go. So are we just going to stand here or am I going to meet her?"

"Right well. Just a sec."

I squeezed past him. Picking up the newspaper then turned back around. Mello's gaze never left me. I led him up to the front door. I pushed it open and stepped back so he could enter first. I closely followed. I walked over to the living room and saw mum lying down on the sofa.

"Mother this is Mello." I said softly but enough for her to turn her head and see Mello in all of his leathery glory.

My mother has never approved of leather. See says that I can wear leather as long as it's not in her house. And well the second Mothers eyes hit Mello's vest I could tell she wasn't imprested by my choice.

"Good morning Mello, I apologise for my daughters clothing choice."

He laughed a little. "Oh it's no problem."

"I was going to go get changed now."

"Then go!"

I rolled my eyes before turning and dashing up the stairs towards my room. I swang my closet door open searched for the perfect thing to ware. I found a pair of fake leather leggings, a tartan skirt with a three buckle belt attached to it and my leather boots which, of cause, were fake leather as well, A shiny blue off the shoulder top with a braded neck line, And my leather jacket. I locked the door and quickly got changed from my night dress to my selection on clothing and boots. I picked up a worn out hair brush and proceeded to brush out the knots that had formed over night. I plugged in my hair straightener and took out my makeup kit while I waited for it to heat up. I chose gray sparkly eye shadow, black mascara and mint lip-gloss. I picked up my hair straightener and ran it through my thick hair until it was relatively straight. I turned it off and let it cool down. I picked up my eye shadow and applied a little to see how it looked. I then put on the mascara and the lip-gloss. I flattened my fringe over my right eye and picked up a necklace. It wasn't very fancy just an amulet in the shape of a coin. It was supposed to bring good luck. I put a few gold bangles on and picked up my handbag. I threw my wallet in and my phone plus the lip-gloss. Not that I was expecting anything. I then unlocked the door and headed back down stairs. Mother was waiting at the bottom for me. Mello was leaning on a wall near the door.

"Good you're ready. Here's the money for Chloe's books and a little more for lunch." She handed me $60.

"Thanks but where's Poppy?"

Mello had left and was now waiting outside.

"She took quite a liking to Mello. She should be with him."

"Oh ok then."

I gave her a quick hug before walking toward the door. She followed me. I walked down the stairs watching Mello play with Poppy and Blood stain. He got to his feet Poppy holding his hand tightly. I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to wave at mum.

"Have fun you three."

We all smiled at her before exiting through the front gate. Poppy still holding Mello's hand.

"You get changed rather fast."He said snapping off a chunk of chocolate for Poppy.

"Ya well, I kind of knew what I was going to ware."

_Ya right._

"Well I think Brianna looks very good."

"Thank you Poppy."

Mello chuckled a little while Poppy munched on her chunk of chocolate. We walked in silence until we reached the train station. I bought 3 tickets to Chermside. Poppy was sitting in Mello's lap. Her long pigtails swang when she giggled at what Mello was telling her. She had pale blue eyes and bow lips like mine. Her yellow dress has black spots covering it. She was waring brown shoes with knee high socks. Mello was laughing and her cheeks were turning pink.

Mello turned to me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back. For some reason I felt light after he had smiled at me. I took a seat next to them and Poppy crawled onto my lap. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"HEY CHLOE!" A voice called from somewhere close.

Poppy looked around wondering who had just called for her. Mello and I were also looking around. A young looking girl around 8 the same as Poppy ran towards us waving franticly. She was follow by a woman who looked familiar. She was tall with long brown hair.

"Good morning Brianna." She said as she walked up to us, Poppy playing near us with her friend.

"Good morning Mrs Narra."

"Please, please call me Lucy."

I smiled at her now standing in front of her trying to look as well mannered as possible. This was hard when you were wearing leather and sitting next to a boy who was eating chocolate also dressed in leather.

"Are you taking Chloe out?"

"Yes we were taking her to the shops to buy her the books she needs for school."

"Oh I see. I was on the way to see your mother. Is she home?"

"Well she should be."

"That's good. By the way, who is this?" She said looking at Mello.

"This is Mello. He's one of my friends from class."

"Ok well have fun you three."

"Yes you too Lucy."

She motioned for her daughter to follow her.

Mello turned to look at me. He had a smirk stretched across his face.

"Goodie two shoes."

"Shut up."

I punched him lightly in the shoulder as a joke. He smiled with a more caring look in his eyes now. Something I had never seen him do. I smiled gently back at him as Poppy walked back over to us. She climbed back onto the chair and sat between us. He gave me one of those looks that he did when he is in deep thought. But I soon realized that instead of looking at me, he was staring into the distance. Accessional taking a bite of his chocolate. He continued this until to train arrived at 11:45. I motioned for Poppy to get up before kicking Mello in the shin. He quickly snapped out of his trance before realizing the sharp pain in his leg. His eye twitched before he grabbed his shin.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"Because you where day dreaming."

"No I wasn't."

"Ya you where."

"Fine what ever let just go."

I took Poppy by the hand and walked her towards the train. Mello following behind us. We made it just it time for the doors to close behind us. I pointed to two seats next to each other and one more over the other side of the train. Mello nudged us towards the two seats next to each other. He turned and headed to the seat on his own. I was still holding Poppy's hand. Towing her over to the seats. She sat next to an elderly man while I sat next to a man dressed in a business suit. I looked over at Mello who was sitting between two young girls about 14, 15 around our age. Mello rolled his eyes before taking out his phone. Next thing I know I had received a text from him. Poppy was listening to my IPod and playing one of the games.

"**There fighting over me. HELP!-Mello"**

I giggled a little.

"**OK what do you want me to do?-Spike"**

"**I don't care just HELP!-Mello"**

"**OK OK let me think.-Spike"**

Both the girls were rather attractive and so was Mello.

_No! No! I didn't just think that._

They had noticed Mello wasn't paying attention to them and more on his phone.

"**Well hurry up its toucher!-Mello"**

He looked over at me, both the girls also looked over and glared. I waved a little giving him a cutesy smile. I saw the two girls go bright red with anger as I patted Poppy on the head and started walking over to them. I may not have been as pretty as the TC's but I was rather strong and my figure beat there sorry asses.

"Hey Mello, want to come and sit with me?"

"Ya sure, Spike."

He got up and we walked back over to my seat. The elder man had moved and Poppy had taken his place. She smiled as she saw us walking towards her. I turned my head to look at the two girls. They looked both shocked and pissed off. I stuck my tongue out at them before linking our arms. We sat and talked for about 20 minutes until the train came to a halt, this was our stop. I nudged Poppy gently in the arm. She lifted the headphones off her head and turned off my IPod. We all got up and headed towards the doors, stepping onto the platform. The air smelt different here, back home it smelt fresh because of all the trees but here the air was thick and humid. Mello had picked up Poppy and was carrying her to Chermside Shopping Centre.

_I guess he is sort of cute. And Poppy seems to like him._

When we finally reached the main entrance the air-conditioner was a much welcomed asset. Chermside was really large, it had like 450 stores or something plus three food courts. Both Mello and I had been here many times but for Poppy this was the first time. Do you remember what it was like? When you were a small child walking into a place filled with people talking and rushing around, it was sort of daunting. Your mother refused to let go of your hand afraid you were doing to get stolen of walk off and get lost. Which was probably right if you walked off it was most likely you were going to get lost. Well this is just what it felt like for Poppy.

"OK Poppy mum was a bit sketchy on the details. What book did you need again?"

"The Twits."

"I remember reading that." Mello nodded in agreement.

"OK then lets go to boarders."

We walked off to the massive book store. Passing countless cloth shops and shoe stores. We passed a cafe in the middle of the walkway and a jewellery store. We reached the opposite site of the shopping centre in about 5 minutes. That's were Boarders was. It was a large store that's colour scheme to be Red, brown, black and white. We entered the massive book store. Poppy ran towards to kids section, Mello and I followed her. She searched the shelves but couldn't fine it.

"Wait here you two. I'll go ask."

I walked over to a round desk with a bunch of computers set up with a search engine set up on the screen. I typed "The Twits" Into the box and clicked search. I waited while it loaded. It said there were 5 left in stock but I needed to ask someone at the counter. I sighed motioning for them to come over to me. They walked over.

"So do they have any?" Poppy asked a tone of worry in her voice.

"Yep I'll go ask them to get it for us."

"Yay thanks sis"

"No problem."

I got in line. It took about 10 minutes before I was able to ask anyone.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Boarders." A woman at the counter was clicking something on the computer before she turned to face me.

"Yes hello, I was wondering if you had The Twits in stock."

"Let me check for you."

A few minutes passed and I could fell Mello's stare. I turned my head to face them and I was right he was staring at me. I gave him a WTF look. He laughed with my sister, which made me laugh. I didn't even notice the girl had left to go and collect the book for me. When she came back she was holding a paper back book in her hand.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

I left the line and walked over to Mello and Poppy.

"What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing much."

I rolled my eyes and headed over to the Manga section. It was full of different series. I headed over for the Naruto section. Because it was such a large series it had a whole shelf dedicated to it. Mello was looking at someone that I didn't know. Poppy was looking at chibi vampire. I picked the next 5 books I needed. Plus 2 Ouran High school host club. I got up from my knees and waited for Mello to pick some. Once both of us had chosen we walked over to the cash register.

"Good Afternoon. How are you today?"

"Good thank you."

I handed over the books and took out my wallet.

"Ok that comes to $23.85."

I passed over $25. She gave me $1.15 in change and put the books in a bag before passing them to me.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too."

We walked out of Boarders and stopped so I could hand Mello his Manga books. He had given me the money to pay for his things. I looked at my watch 12:10.

"Ok who wants to get something to eat?"

"YAY I'm starving!"

I chuckled at Poppy's reaction.

We walked towards the cafe we had passed earlier. My phone when of in my bag. I pulled it out to see that I had a text from Mum.

"**Going to take Chloe to Sophie's house. Will pick her up at main entrance at 12:30.-Mum"**

"Hey Poppy your going to Sophie's house at 12:30 ok."

"Cool that sounds fun."

We reached the cafe and took a seat at on of the tables.

"So what do you guys want?"

"CHOCOLATE MILKSHAKE!"

"Are you going to finish it all?"

"Ya I will."

"If she doesn't then I'll finish it." Mello said

"You sure you don't want anything else?"

"No its ok."

"Well ok then."

I got up and walked over to the counter to order. Once the drinks were ready I took them back to the table. As soon as I sat down and put the drinks in front of everybody my phone when off once again, but this time it was my ring tone.

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh, Vengaboys are back in town.**

**If your alone and you need a friend.**

**Someone to make you forget all your problems.**

**Just come along baby take my hand.**

**I'll be your lover tonight.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh,**

**This is what I wanna do.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh, let have some fun.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh,**

**Wanna boy just me and you.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh,**

**Chorus **

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I want you in my room.**

**Let's spent the night together.**

**From now until forever.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I wanna go boom, boom**

**Let's spend the night together,**

**Together in my room.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I want you in my room**

**Let's spend the night together.**

**From now until forever.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I wanna go boom, boom.**

**Let's spend the night together,**

**Together in my room.**

I was blushing and fiddling with my bag trying to get to my phone to turn the song off. Not that I didn't like it, why would it be my Ringtone if I didn't like it?

**Woo,**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Woo,**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Woo,**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Woo,**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh**

**Woo, Woo.**

**Ohhhh, Ohhhh**

**Chorus**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I want you in my room.**

**Let's spend the night together.**

**From now until forever.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I wanna go boom, boom.**

**Let's spend the night together,**

**Together in my room.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I want you in my room.**

**Let's spend the night together.**

**From now until forever.**

**Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom**

**I wanna go boom, boom.**

**Let's spend the night together,**

**Together in my room.**

Just as the song stopped I pulled it out of my bag.

_Shit, why don't I remember to change that to something less embarrassing? _

The song started again and I answer the phone.

"Hello."

"I see you!"

"What, who the hell is this?"

"Turn around."

I turned my head to see Willow with her ear against her phone and Matt cracking up next to her.

_I hate you._

I hung up on her. She and Matt walked over to us.

"Hey Chloe, and Mello?"

"Are you two on a date. It's not a very good one if you had to bring you sister along."

"No think of him more of a pack mule."

She and Matt laughed at my joke. Mello just rolled his eyes. Poppy was watching us with big pale blue eyes.

"You should really change that ringtone. But then again it hilarious watching you panic when it goes off."

"OK how about this one." I shuffled through the songs I had on my phone.

**(Demons laughing and talking.)**

**(Tapping of glass.)**

**All right everybody sit down.**

**Quiet down, listen up.**

**I brought you all here to resite the annual obituaries.**

**Like every year we'll begin with A and end with Z.**

**Alright is the band ready?**

**Ready.**

**Alright hit it boils. **

**One and a Two.**

**A is for Amber who drowned in a pool.**

**B is for Billy who was eaten by ghouls.**

**C is for Cert with disease of the brain.**

**D it for Daniel Derail on a train.**

**E is for Erik buried alive.**

**F is for Fred who was stabbed through the eye.**

**G is for Greg who died in the womb.**

**H is for Heather seeled in a tomb.**

**Chorus**

**One by one we bite the dust.**

**Kick the bucket and begin to rust.**

**Give up the ghost when the numbers up.**

**We all fall down.**

**Ashes to Ashes.**

**Bones to Paste.**

**You wither away in your resting place.**

**Eternity in a wooden case.**

**We all fall down.**

**Verse 2**

**I is for Izake who lost his front brakes.**

**J is for John who was bitten by snakes.**

**K is for Kimmy who was shot in the head. **

**L is for Larry who bleed and bleed.**

**M is for Maria burnt to a crisp.**

**N is for Nick who was pubbled by fists.**

**O is for Olive who lived life to fast.**

**P is for Pate who swallowed some glass.**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La.**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La.**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La.**

**La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La.**

**(Demons talking and laughing.)**

**All right you lot all together now.**

**Chorus**

**One by one we bite the dust.**

**Kick the bucket and begin to rust.**

**Give up the ghost when the numbers up.**

**We all fall down.**

**Ashes to Ashes.**

**Bones to Paste.**

**You wither away in your resting place.**

**Eternity in a wooden case.**

**We all fall down.**

**Verse 3**

**Q is for Quen who took the wrong trail.**

**R is for Rater who rotten in Jail.**

**S it for Steve who was shot with a bow.**

**T is for Tory who froze in the snow.**

**U is for Uork trampled by hooves.**

**V is for Vanessa who fell off a roof.**

**W is for Will who was hit by a car.**

**X is for Xaner who sunk in the tar.**

**Y is for Yessy who fell from a plane. **

**Z is for Zake who simply went**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Insane.**

**(Demons Laughing.)**

Willow and Matt both were staring at me like I have some weird dieses.

"Send me that ringtone." Mello said breaking the silence.

Poppy was just sitting there listening to our conversation drinking her milkshake.

"Ya ok sure."

"You are not having that as your ringtone!" Willow snapped.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's gross and stop being such a wannabe emo Barbie."

"I keep telling you I'm not an emo."

"But you are."

"Whatever. Come on Poppy Mums probably waiting for you."

"OK then."

She got up still slurping on her milkshake.

We all started heading towards the front entrance. As I sent Mello the ringtone I notice something, Willow and Matt were holding hands. This could get very interesting.

* * *

Thes next chapter is going to be dedicated to whoever can tell me what the names of the songs I used and who sings them. There really good songs and If no one tells me or gets it right. Ill tell you in the next chapter. but you should listen to them there really good!

Thanks for ready I really hoped you like it. Please Comment it makes me fell like i have done a good job.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I would just like to say that this chapter is really short and since I havn't uploaded any chapters latly I am really sorry. I just havn't had any good ideas so I couldn't write about much...ya. I hope you enjoy my very short chap and please comment it helps me to think!

* * *

We walked Poppy to the main entrance and waited until my mum showed up in a silver Mercedes. I walked over to the car and open the door for Poppy.

"See ya Poppy."

"Bye sis." She hooked her tiny arms around my neck.

I closed the door and watched as they drove off before making my way back over to the others.

"Dude a Mercedes! You must have some serious money!" Matt exclaimed excitedly.

"Not really."

"But you have a Mercedes and you go to a privet school!"

"Don't forget the Cruises." Willow added.

"And you get to go on Cruises! You must take me."

"Right...ok...then."

"Anyway she said she would take me on a cruise first so wait your turn."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok guys are we going to do something today, or are we going to discus who I'm going to take on my next cruise?"

"Well what do you want to do then Spike?" Willow questioned.

"Food."

"I should have guessed."

We walked into one of the food courts.

"I don't know. Should I have chips or sushi?"

"Why not both." Mello said as he took a seat.

"Ya ok why not. You want anything." I asked taking out my wallet.

"I'll have some chips."

"Ok then."

Willow was waiting for me as Matt stood in line.

"So what are you getting?"

"Sushi and Chips."

"Ya I have a craving for Sushi right now."

"Salmon and avocado?"

"You know it."

We both headed off towards the sushi place.

"So what's up with you and Matt?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. I saw you two holding hands."

"You did?"

"Of cause I did."

"Well I'm not really sure. I mean I like him and all but I'm don't know if he likes me."

"When has that ever stopped you before?"

"Let's drop it. What about you and Mello?"

"I don't think there's anything between us. Were just friends."

"You're such and Idiot."

"I'm smarter then you."

"Were of equal smartness."

"Smartness isn't a word."

"I know that. It's a figure of speech."

"No it's not."

"Shut up."

"How can I help you today?"

"Yes can I have one of the bento boxes."

"Sure that's $7.50."

"Thank you."

I moved out of the line and over towards MacDonald's, soon Willow followed. The line was always long. Matt had only now just made it to the front. So Willow and I had some more time to talk.

"So you really haven't noticed? I knew you were slow but really."

"Notice what?"

"God Willow. The way Matt always hangs around you."

"Mello always hangs around you so I don't see what you're getting at."

"Yes I understand that Mello always hangs around me. But I already relies that he likes me. You on the other hand have not. That's what I'm getting at."

"Oh so you think that Matt likes me because he always hangs around me."

"Well in a way yes."

"Cool so he does like me, I knew it."

"Well really you didn't."

"Shut up."

"What ever."

We stood in silence and waited until the line moved.

"Awkward silence..."

"Indeed."

We both started to giggle a little. Our giggles turned into a laughing fit and our laughing fit turned into us choking on our own spit. The line started to move once again and we had to stop our choking and move forward. We finally made our way to the front of the line.

"What can I get you two today?" the girl at the counter asked.

"I'll have two large chips please." I said ordering for both me and Mello.

"And can I have a frozen coke." Willow said right after me.

"Sure that will be $6.95."

I handed over some money and waited for our food to be ready. We had to wait about 45 seconds before the girl came back over with our order.

"Here you go. Have a nice day."

"Thanks."

I handed Willow her coke and a chip. We then headed over towards the table Mello and Matt were at. I put the bag down in front of Mello. I already had mine in my hands. He pulled out his chips and began happily eating.

We ate and talked for about haft and hour but we had all finished our food about 20 minutes ago.

"We should be going and having a look around by now don't you think." Willow suddenly announced to us.

"Ya sure. I'm ready to go when ever."

"Fine let us be off."

We all stood and headed off in a random direction.

"So do you guys have any preferences?"

"Nah I'm good with anything." Mello said flipping his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well I need to go to EB games." Matt said looking around at the shops that surrounded us.

"Sure then we should go there first...which way is that?"

"I think it's that way." I pointed to the right.

We began to walk until we found the bright red sale signs hang over the name of the store.

"This would be it!" Matt happily ran in and began his search for what ever he wanted.

"I wonder if they have the new Mario galaxy." I slowly followed him to see if they had it.

Willow and Mello stood outside looking rather confused.

"So she's a game freak like Matt then."

"Argh... ya."

"FOUND IT!" Matt yelled at the top of his lungs.

I turned around to see him paying for a play station game.

"What you get?" I asked as he walked over towards me. His large boots making a thumping sound on the hard floor.

"Final Fantasy 7."

"Unfair! I don't have a play station."

"What do you have?"

"Nintendo DS, DSI and a WII."

"That's still pretty good."

"Hey can I come over one day and play it?"

"Sure that's fine with me but you gotta bring over your WII."

"Cool that's sounds fair."

Turns out they didn't have what I was looking for. So we both left to find Willow and Mello looking into a shop window. Matt and I walked over to them to see they were looking at a display for colourful chocolates and sweets. They were both drooling all over the window. But I could understand it did look rather yummy.

"Matt give me some money!" Mello demanded.

"Just so you can waste it on chocolate, No!"

"Come on please."

"Why don't you just use your own money?"

Mello paused in sudden thought.

"OH ya I forgot."

He rushed into the shop to be overwhelmed with chocolaty goodness.

Matt followed to make sure he didn't go over board.

Willow faced me.

"So what do you think of what I'm wearing?"

She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a pair of strappy high heels. A dark purple t-shirt with a black panda in the lower corner and a silver key necklace that I bought her for her birthday. The designer silver watch I bought her for Christmas hung loosely around her wrist. Her red hair was put into two loose braids and the top layers of her hair were left as they were and her fluoro streaks twirled into the braids and around the top layers. She also had purple hoops that had tiny hearts covering them in her ears.

"Look's good I like it."

"I like what you're wearing as well. Is that the skirt we bought last time?"

"Ya it is."

"Cool."

A moment later Mello came back out carrying two bags full of chocolate.

"I thought you were going to stop him from going over board." Willow stated rolling her hands like a hula dancer.

Matt copied her finding it rather difficult.

"WTF?"

"Aloooooha."

I sighed turning my attention back to Mello while Willow tried to teach Matt how to do it.

"How much chocolate did you get?"

He was currently sitting on the ground munching away.

"Let's just say this is a year's supply. You want some?"

He held up a few choc-mint hearts.

"Sure why not." I took them from him and unwrapped them taking a seat next to him.

We watched Willow freak out over Matt and how he couldn't do the whole hand thing.

I kind of wished that the day could just be over and done with but I might as well enjoy it while I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there guys this chaps dedicated to out of boredom because you knew the songs! XP (I love them). Anyway this chapter might seem a bit boring but it has some very touching moments. I really took me a long time to write and my friend was starting to bug me about it. All I can say is that she better have those next two chapters up soon because I gave you a piece and chicken and you promised. Anyway back to the point I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun reading it. One last thing, who's going to the EKKA next Wednesday? (If you live in Brisbane you know what I mean.) If so tell me in the comment box! All randomness out of the way I hope you enjoy!**

**MELLO-yellow 1000**

We spent the rest of that day being idiots. The best part was when we played hide and seek in target. Willow and I got in trouble for running around. It was still a lot of fun. But at 3pm it was time to say our Good byes and head home.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Ya see ya."

Mello and I made our way back to the train station.

"Hey Mello, now that you've seen my place. You have to invite me over to yours some time."

"Oh well...sure. I guess you could stop by before you go home if you want."

"Cool sounds good."

We had to wait 10 minutes before the train came and I could go over to Mello's. The train wasn't that busy and it was rather easy to find a place to sit. We took the seat closest to the doors. Mello looked a bit nervous for the first time. And frankly he looked pretty cute.

"Hey Mells."

"Really, Mells that's what you going to call me now?"

"Yep, anyway what your family like? Do you have any siblings? Any pets?"

He sighed rubbing his temples.

"What's with all the questions suddenly? Shouldn't you have asked these when you first met me?"

"Well the thought never really crossed my mind until now. But you still have to answer."

"You'll see."

"What sort of answer is that? Come on a real answer!"

"That is a real answer!"

"No it's not."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because it just isn't!"

"You know you're a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Well at lease I don't eat chocolate 24-7...Oh wait I do."

"You're an idiot also. And why are you so hyper?"

"I don't know. I think is just a sugar high."

"Right."

After some time the train pulled into our stop and we got off. It was about 4.10 now and I was meant to go home soon. But screw home I could always say that the train was late. I started to follow Mello but it didn't take long before he stopped outside a building. Which was massive and the courtyard was huge. The old massive gate was shut tight and gave the whole place a very old feel. Two or three children were playing on the grass but they didn't look anything like him.

"So you do have siblings."

"No, I'm in no way related to them."

"Then their adopted?"

"No their waiting to be adopted."

"So your family runs a foster home!"

"You don't get it do you," He sighed turning to face me. "I'm an orphan this place is called Wammys House. It's an orphanage. Get it now?"

"Oh, so that's why you wouldn't answer my questions...I'm really sorry!"

"Ya ya, just keep it quiet ok. I'm not supposed to bring anyone here so just try to blend in."

"Got ya!"

"I'm gonna be killed for this."

He pushed open the gate and walked in followed by me. He was muttering something to himself as I followed him through the long hallways.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"Shhh! Since I was 5." He whispered as we crept past a few shut doors.

"Really that sucks...How did your parents die?"

"Tell you later just keep it down or Roger will hear you and kill me."

"Fine, fine!"

We turned a few more corners and quickly walked down a hallway or two until we came to a door like any other. He turned the knob and pushed the door open to reveal a rather small room. I walked in first and looked around, not that there was much to see. A small desk with a few different subject books stacked up on the left and a laptop with a bunch of silver cross stickers over the top. A normal sized bed was in the corner next to a window with the curtains drown. A bookshelf filled to the brim with books and 5 chocolate bars stacked on the top. A built in wardrobe was on the opposite wall from the window but the door was tightly shut. The walls were a cream colour and the floor was dark wood panelling.

"Not to bad."

He shut the door after him and flicked on the lights.

"Ya right it's tiny."

"Just because it's small doesn't mean it's bad."

He rolled his eyes and sat down crossing his legs on his bed. I moved over to his desk and picked up one of the books he was reading.

"The Toy-maker?"

"It's a good book."

"What's it about?"

"A guy who makes these toys that comes to life. Then he puts bird hearts in them and that's all I know."

"Ok what happens in the end?"

"I told you I don't know I only started reading it yesterday."

"Fine then. So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Not much, mainly go on the internet and walk around. I used to hang out with Matt but then he left."

"You mean Matt was an orphan as well?"

"Ya but then he got adopted by this couple who couldn't have any kids so they came here. He used to be my room-mate in a bigger room but when he got adopted I was moved here."

"Well that sucks."

"Ya, but that stupid Near is still here."

"Who's Near?"

"An annoying little sheep kid. That still plays with toys!"

"All right then. Hey do you think you can show me around?"

"Do you not get it? If Roger sees me showing some random girl around it's bad news for me."

"Oh come on, please? If he finds us we can just say were working on a project together and we were just taking a brake."

"Fine then but if we get caught then you're explaining."

"Sure I can do that."

He got up and we left his room, down the halls and around the corners until we came to a massive room in the middle. There were a lot of little kids playing with toys and a few older kids talking. We left and headed over to another large room with about 50 tables set up. Nobody was in here but I assumed that it was were they would eat. The actual grounds were nice and the building itself was well maintained.

"So Matt used to live here as well?"

"Ya I remember the first day I saw the kid. He was so shy and timid towards everyone. Never really spoke to others and played his video games all day long. I hated him at first, he never stood up for himself. Then one day, I was walking around because I had finished all my homework for the day and I found these kids picking on him. I mean he never bothered anyone and I really had no connections with him but something in me just wanted to help him. I guess I just felt sorry for him. We became close friends and asked Roger if we could be room-mates, he left us and we just kept getting even closer," He started to blush, "Not... Not like that! Not like that at all! I just meant that we became best friends, nothing more!"

I giggled he really was cute when he blushed.

"I didn't say anything. Anyway continue."

"We both used to go to the same school, but when he got adopted they moved him to a different school closer to were they lived. I on the other hand still went to the school we attend now."

"Oh, I see."

Willows POV

"So why do you always carry that bag around with you?" I pointed to the Mario bag he carried over his shoulder.

"I just do. Mello gave it to me years ago." Matt answered casually as we he swang on the swing set in the park.

I simply returned to sucking in my chupa chup.

"I can't wait until the holidays."

"We only just got back from our last one."

"I know that I just dislike school that's all."

We sat in silence again. It was so awkward.

"All right then..."

My phone buzzed in my pocket. At last something to break the silence. I pulled it out of my front pocket and found the message. It was from Spike.

"DUDE MELLO'S AN ORPHAN AND SO WAS MATT HOW BLOODY AWSOME IS THAT! XD"

"You were an orphan?" I turned to Matt a little shocked.

"Did Mello tell you or something?"

"No Spike just sent me a text saying that you and Mello were orphans. Well that you were at least but I guess Mello hasn't been adopted yet, big shocker there."

"HEY! What exactly are you trying to say?"

"All I'm saying is he's not the nicest person in the world."

"Ya well neither is Spike."

"I know, I know. Ok just drop it. So you really were an orphan then?"

"Ya but only until a few years ago."

"That is so cool!"

"Not really it sucks to tell you the truth?"

"Sorry, I guess it would suck a how lot."

I jumped down from the tree I was sitting in and sat on the swing next to him.

"So were your family, like, killed or were you abandoned?"

"It was just my Mother, my Father and me. My Father was constantly drunk and abusive. He hit my mother and me a lot. The only time we felt safe was when he was out of the house, you know at work and drinking again. My mother and I were really close. But we were also kind of poor. We couldn't afford much and we were already in debt but we survived, I'm not sure how but we did." He was looking at the ground swing only very gently, "My father came home one night, he was drunk as per usual but tonight he had a beer bottle in his hands. My mother and I went to greet him, trying to get on his good side, which was hard enough when he was sober. He eyed me and said 'There's that disgusting brat!' I can still remember what his breath smelt like that night. It was the vilest thing I have ever smelt. He then smashed the beer bottle on the wall leaving a serrated edge. He swiped at me a few times, luckily he was so drunk that his depth perception was nothing like it would have been any other night. I dodged his blows a few times before my mother pushed me out of the way and received a large cut to the cheek. The next thing he said was more slurred together but you could still understand what he was saying, 'You bitch you dare to defy me to protect a brat like him!' He started to punch my mother but this time his blowed were on target and he pushed my mother to the ground. She grabbed something that was on the floor and hit him over the head with it until he was in a daze. I then ran into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest stake knife I could. I then went back to were they where as fast as I could. The thing I saw next is so clear in my mind today that it still scares me. My father had just slammed my mothers head into a corner of a low desk. The look of anger in his eyes was over powering. He then turned to me and threw the beer bottle that was still in his hands at me. This time I wasn't so lucky. He hit me in the leg, the pain was unbearable. There was blood everywhere. My father then got up and walked as best he could in the state that he was in. He outstretched his arms and lunged forwards grabbing for my throat. I dodged and plunged the stake knife into his heart. He collapsed and a pool of blood formed slowly around him. My mother looked up at me and smiled, blood running down her face from the gash in her forehead. I then blacked out after that. When I awoke I was in a hospital. A nurse was looking at my chart before she noticed me shifting. I asked he were my mother was and if she was ok. She simple looked down and shook her head. My mother and father were both dead. The bleed to death on the was to the hospital. The nurse then handed me a small parcel with red wrapping paper and a cared. 'Then found it when they were searching the house. They told me to give it to you.' She said quietly before leaving the room. I opened up the card inside were the last words I would ever get from my mother. 'To my dearest son, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better from you father. I hope you can forgive me. I knew you wanted this so I bought it for you, just don't let your father see it you know how he feels about these types of things. I will always love you. Mother 'I then open the present and inside was a Nintendo DS. There was only one game but I played it all the time. I guess that's why I love video games so much. They remind me of my mother."

He looked up at me, one tier rolled down his cheek. I just looked at him. Life had dealt him such a bad hand in life yet he was such a nice person.

He truly was amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, first thing SORRY SORRY A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I'm sorry i havn't uploaded the next chapter in like forever, but i have had so much stuff going on and i really havnt had time. Plus the case of writers block didnt help. But I pulled together and made a pretty long chapter for you guys to enjoy. Also to Secret Celeb...CHEER UP EMO KID! Oh how the tables have turned, i want them back the way they were. You used to be the hyper one and i was the emo one but thats all changed. SO CHEER UP!**

* * *

The next day it was back to school and to our normal busy schedule. But today was a better than normal. First up was Food tech then Art followed by a not so fun lesson German and lastly Library. It was going to be a rather cushy day. I walked in alone, I couldn't find Mello at the train station this morning.

_I wonder if I got him in trouble. That old guy was really freaky. _

I opened my locker to have one of my books fall out and onto the ground. I sighed rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Pushing my laptop bag into the very back of my locker I reached down and picked up the book I thought I had lost. I was too worried about Mello to focus. Closing my locker I walked off and out onto the court yard. Some of the track team was training out on the field. Willow was at choir, Matt was nowhere to be seen and Mello was probably locked in his tiny room for having me over the other day. I was alone for the first time in ages.

A few bags were rested on the chairs around the place but there were quickly removed by a bunch of snotty teachers. Four circular garden beds with large trees were close to the corners of the space. A medium sized fountain was in the centre. I took a seat on the edge of the fountain and lightly traced my figure over the surface. My reflection was distorted in the rippling water. Something shimmered at the bottom of the fountain. Deeper down was a shiny coin. It was bad luck to take a coin out of a fountain. I decided to leave it as it was. A slow trickle of people started to arrive and so did a very tiered looking Matt. His Mario bag slung over his right shoulder. He walked over towards me and slumped down on the cold stone. He looked half asleep so I pocked him in the rib cage.

"What do you want?" He ground pulling the orange tinted goggles over his eyes.

"I'm so tired!" Flicking my fringe out of my eyes.

"Then you should have stayed at home."

"Mum wouldn't let me."

"Sucks!"

"Ya."

We sat in silence again. A few groups of people I didn't know past us. A young girl ran past and fell flat on her face. Matt immediately leapt to his feet and rushed to her side. She was only in grade 2 or 3 and it was obvious that they had never met before yet he seems compelled to take care of her. He and Mello were polar opposites. I don't think I could ever imagine Mello doing something so kind to a total stranger. Matt lifted the small girl to her feet she then thanked him and ran off. Standing now he made his way back to the fountain.

"That was nice of you."

"I do what I can."

"Hmm"

Something tells me this is going to be a long, long day.

**Willows POV**

_NOOOO! I over slept again! I'm going to be late…Oh well this is my first time I just hope Spike hasn't done her homework! _

I had been sprinting for 4 minutes straight now and I was exhausted. I had already missed my bus, missed choir practice and now I'm late for school! I kept sprinting dodging the people heading my way as best I could. Left, Right another Left

THWACK!

_OWWW! WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT!_

I looked up, I don't think there was a sign there yesterday.

To my surprize it was the blond that Spike had a crush on, Mello.

"Hey Willow, you okay?"

"Ya, Ya I'm just fine." I said rubbing my now numb nose. Who knew his back was so hard.

"Here." He outstretched his hand.

"Argh, thanks." Taking his hand he quickly pulled me to my feet.

"Running late I see."

"Why are you so cocky you're late as well!"

"It's just the way I am."

I rolled my eyes and waited for the green crossing guy to flash.

"God is that sign like painted red or something! Come on lets go." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward and onto the busy street.

I shrieked in terror.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

"Relax it's faster this way."

_Why is he so calm? Does he want to die or something?_

We somehow managed to make it to the other side in one piece.

"See I told you."

"I don't see what Spike sees in you."

He mealy chuckled deeply.

"Anyway we should really get to class."

"Ya I guess your right for once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You're as bad as Spike."

_He's so difficult!_

We began to run. After my marathon sprint before I didn't feel up to the challenge and stopped for a break leaning on a wall.

_I'm so unfit._

"Aren't you coming?"

"Ya, YA! Give me a sec."

He sighed deeply before eyeing me carefully.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Jerk"

He rolled his eyes before leaning down to get a drink from the bubbler. I watched him close his eyes and enjoy the refreshing taste. His Adams apple moving slightly as he swallowed.

_I guess he is kind of hot. NO NO NO! He's Spikes she called dibs. Anyway it's Matt all the way._

When I opened my eyes again I almost had a heart attack. He way standing only an inch away from me almost glaring at me.

"You coming down with a fever or something you're all red."

"No I'm fine. Just give me a little room."

"Fine"

He straightened his back looking to his left then back at me.

"You done with your break?"

"Argh ya sure."

We continued to run until we came to your food technology call room. Spike was sitting in a corner at the very back. Matt was two sets away from her with his bags in the middle of them.

"Sorry were late miss."

"just take your sets you two. I don't want to know what you were up to."

My face when a deep red, It was nothing like that.

We walked to the back and I took the seat next to Spike.

"So what were you two up to?"

Miss Fads had left the room and everyone had turned to face us.

"None of your business and if anyone has a problem with this then you can confront me with your quire." Spike snapped lifting up her right hand and bunching it up to make a rather powerful weapon.

That seemed to stop any more questions as everyone turned around to face the front.

"So what are we making today?"

She turned to face me. A rather dull look on her face.

"Whatever we want it's sort of like a party for no good reason. But who am I to complain, I'm not going to pass up free food."

"Yes, I really can't see you doing something like that."

She sighed before turning to face me. Must haven't had much sleep last night she had dark circles under her eyes, either that or she hadn't taken off her make-up.

"Forget your make up?"

She merely nodded turning back to face the front.

Mrs Fads reappeared from behind a large door.

"Ok get in pairs and of to work."

The room was filled with the sound of squeaking chairs.

"Hurry up Spike or we won't get a place!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Besides there's enough for everyone so we don't have to rush."

"Ya just come on."

"So what do you want to make?"

"Umm, how about Nachos."

"Nah, to simple."

"Well what about, umm."

"What about Barbecue Kangaroo and macadamia salad with honey mustard dressing?"

"EWW! I'm not eating Kangaroo."

"Fine, fine well what about Chocolate and hazelnut mouse?"

"Yummy, sounds good!"

"Cool."

"So do you know what we need for that?"

"If I remember correctly we need 300g of milk chocolate, 3 eggs, 2 tablespoons caster sugar, 1 cup thickened cream, 1/3 cup roasted hazelnuts and some grated dark chocolate."

"Ok well do they have all that?"

"Not sure we will have to go check."

Spike and I had taken the station opposite Mello and Matt.

"So what are you two making?"

Mello lend his head backwards, his mouth open slightly, while Matt just turned and lend on the desk.

"Umm not sure yet but we have to make something savoury."

"Who said?"

"Mrs Fads, she said there were too many people making desserts."

"Sucks." Spike added

"Did you want to make a dessert?"

"Not really I'm not one for sweets." Matt said adjusting his goggles.

"I don't mind as long as someone else makes something with chocolate in it."

"So what are you two making anyway?"

"Chocolate and Hazelnut mouse."

"Sound's good."

We split up to go and get out equipment and ingredients and for the next 30 minutes they were done. Well almost they just needed to chill for another 10 minutes and then they were ready to eat. So we decided to ask Matt and Mello if they need any help.

"Want us to do anything for you?"

"You could wash these for us." Matt past us 5 bowls and a few knives.

"You know I would have been easier if you only used one knife."

"I realize but, we, argh."

Spike giggled, shaking her head.

"I'm drying."

"You never wash Spike."

"I'm not touching that water."

"Suck it up princess."

"What did you call me?"

"I called you a P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S."

"What?"

"PRINCESS! You really need to work on you spelling."

"Shut up and lets go."

She tugged me on the arm and we walked over to the sinks. After we washed them it was about time for our mouse to come out of the fridge.

I couldn't wait to eat I was starving and so was Spike, she always gets grumpy when she's hungry which is always.

I could hear the TC's talking about some party they were planning on having, not that we were invited anyway. Spike had left my side and was now retrieving the mouse from the fridge which was more of a big, cold room than anything else. Matt and Mello were finishing cleaning there equipment.

"So what did you end up making?" I asked grabbing a spare dish towel to help Mello dry.

"Lamb curry." Matt said passing me another bowl.

"Any rice?"

"You can't have curry without rice Willow."

Spikes POV

I entered the cool room and searched the shelves for our mouse.

"I'm sure I put them over here." I mumbled to myself as I pushed a few boxes out of my way.

I moved to a different shelf to find a few bottles of red and white wine, a box of cherry's, a large bag of noodles and our mouse.

"Now how did you get over here?" I thought picking up the tray.

I stepped out of the cool room and kicked the door shut behind me. The mouse was ready and looked so good but I decided not to sneak any tastes. Willow turned to face me as I walked passed and over towards our work bench. Placing the tray down and flicking some stray hair out of my eyes. Willow came up behind me holding a bunch of plates and bowls. I took some out of her hands and returned them to their rightful places. Returning to the mouse bringing four spoons with me.

"So are they ready yet?" Willow asked fiddling with her hair.

"They should be. Do you think we should wait until the guys curry is done?"

"How do you know they made curry?"

"Mello told me."

She nodded slowly looking down at the bench.

"What's up you seem a little less…hyper today?"

"Hmm? Oh it's nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About," she shifted uncomfortably "About how good this is going to taste!"

"Right, well I just wish those two would hurry up."

"mmm"

I turned around in my spot and watched the guys make their way over to us.

"How did yours turn out?" Matt questioned as Mello seemed to busy drooling over the chocolate.

"Not sure we haven't tried it yet." Willow stated suddenly regaining all of her energy.

"Well why not?"

"We said we would wait until you guys are done."

"Well that's nice and everything but ours won't be done for another ten minutes."

"How about we eat backwards." I asked looking over at the four spoons.

"Eat backwards?"

"Ya it's like when you eat dessert first."

I picked up the spoons and held them out for them to take. After we all had one we began to eat.

"Mmm yummy."

I nodded and so did Matt. Mello was shovelling it down like he hadn't eaten for days on end. I was trying so hard not to laugh and choke while I was watching him.

"Mello, can't you act a bit more civilized?"

"Fine, fine."

He slowed his eating to a steadier place and glared at Matt who just glared back. After the mouse was all gone we started on their curry. Sorta spicy but nothing too bad, it was rather good much to my surprise. Not that I didn't think it was going to be bad, they just didn't look like the sort of people who could cook or would cook for that matter. After our lovely backwards meal we cleaned up our plates and waited for the others.

_Note to self don't eat so fast._

We had finished way before anyone else and now we had to wait 20 minutes before the bell rang and we could leave. So we sat and talked about random crap for a while until some of the others were finished and waiting. Everyone had moved to one large table and was chatting and playing childish games. After what seemed like hours of waiting the bell finally rang and we charged out of the room and started to make our way to the lockers.

"See you in a few." Matt yelled over his shoulder and we split to fetch our nom noms.

"Ok, see ya." I waved and quickly walked up besides Mello.

"Will this day ever end?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Never mind."

_He really doesn't get it does he._

* * *

**THANKS A BUNCH FOR READING AND WAITING I REALLY DO MEAN IT. LOVE YOU GUYS**


End file.
